The Fallen Hero
by FallenAngel67421
Summary: Percy has fallen. Nico is lost.
Why? Why did the take the man he loves the most? Why not him? Why did it have to be Percy? Why? Nico ran over these questions over and over in his mind. His mind only thought about those questions and why the fates were so cruel to him. Annabeth would come and try to sooth him but none of it worked. Others would try but with no avail. He wanted Percy back. He wanted his boyfriend back. The very man who had stole his heart and the man he was going to ask to be with him forever. He stared at the object that was in his hand.

The ring he had gotten his sea prince was in his hand as he slipped it on he own finger where his wedding band sit. The white band that had the waves and sea animals carved into to it, embedded with small diamonds in it at random places. His black ring that had skulls carved into it with rubies in the eye sockets. The rings complimented each other perfectly. Nico closed his eyes and brought his hand to his lips kissing the rings. He couldn't hold in his tears any more. Tears found their way out of his closed eyes and streamed down his face.

"And just to think," Nico whispered, "If only I had been there soon you'd be here with me." His sobs echoed though the cabin he shared with no one. He curled up into a fetal position just laying there trying to forget the memories of Percy drenched in blood with his eyes closed, not even breathing. He lay there until campers had to forcefully remove the demigod. Nico just lay there, not even moving, just laying as tears flowed out of his eyes endlessly. Once again.

~Ten hours earlier~

"Nico! I need you over here!" Percy grinned at his boyfriend. The battle had done some damage on the son of Poseidon. He had cuts that were all over his body and busies that peppered his muscular frame. He was covered in head to toes with monster blood and grime. His clothes were burnt and cut. But no matter what was thrown his way the boy grinned on completely worry free about what was going on. Only focusing on the enemy and his friends.

Nico looked over to him," What do you need?" He teased him. He ducked as a skeleton came at him, using his powers to destroy it with little effort.

"Just hurry up an get your ass over here." Percy grinned.

Walking over to the boy Nico was think about the best way to ask Percy to marry him. Deep in thought he failed to notice a hydra clad in golden armor, that had crept up silently behind him. Percy however caught this.

"NICO BEHIND YOU!" He yelled at the smaller male. Jumping at him he tackled Nico to the ground. Hovering over the smaller male he looked at him closely to check for any wounds.

"Percy!" Nico said startled. Percy smiled at him and jumped up to his feet and ran over to the hydra. One of the most stupidest decisions of his life.

The hydra reared his ugly head and faced the Greek that was charging at him with lightning fast speed. Percy jumped at raised Riptide slashing it down hitting the hydra in its' exposed side. The beast howled out in pain and whipped it's tail at Percy trying to get in a hit. The hydra missed instead hitting a building close to Nico. Nico was hit by falling debris and hit the ground with a yelp.

"Nico! Are you alright?" Percy looked behind his back to check on the other male. Nico was shimming himself out from under the concrete.

"Yeah just focus on your fight." Nico grinned. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Why don't you come help me?" The other demigod asked dodging a hit the hydra aimed at him.

Nico stood up and grasped his blade and got into a fighting stance, "I think I will!" He lunged at the beast taking it by surprise.

Percy was hacking at the sides but his blade bounced off of the hydras armor. The hydra started to get really annoyed and knocked Percy to the side with one of it's heads. Percy went into a wall, "Percy!" Nico yelled, looking at were his lover had hit the wall.

Percy stumbled out holding his left arm with his sword in hand, "You little slimy mother-fucker!" Percy yelled and charged at the beast with his sword aimed at a vulnerable point in it's armor just above its heart. The hydra noticed where he was going to hit and shot one of its' many heads at him. From there everything slowed down for Nico. The hydras head was coming down to fast and Percy, unknowingly, charged at the hydras chest. Nico stood up as fast as he could and charged at Percy in an attempt to move him out of the way. But it all was in vain. He wasn't fast enough.

The hydra bit Percy in the middle, sinking its teeth into his torso. Percy launched his sword at the hydras chest, the blade sinking in deeply. The hydra roared and let go dropping Percy's limp body to the ground. The beast disappeared into a cloud of yellow sand leaving the stench of sulfur in its wake. Riptide dropped to the ground with a loud clank, kicking up dust.

Moments passed by as the son of Hades waited for Percy to jump back up and run over saying he was okay, but nothing happened. Nico walked over to him with worried and fear slowly building up inside him., "Percy?" Nico called out as he limped over to the demigod, "Percy this isn't funny." He said with a shaky voice.

Rushing over to his side, Nico knelt down and lifted Percy's head into his lap. He brushed away the loose strands of his hair and shook him. Percy coughed, "Nico?" he asked meekly.

Nico smiled knowing what was coming next, "I'm here." He said with a plastered smile on his face. Blood was pouring out of Percy's wounds in a thick river that trailed down Percy's body onto the ground.

"I love you know." Percy coughed out. He raised a shaky blood and grim covered hand to Nico's face.

Nico's hand flew up to hold it and he let tears fall out of his eyes, "I love you to Percy." He said in between ragged sobs, "Please don't leave me." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Nico." Percy smiled as he closed his eyes and smiled. His breathing stopped and his hand went limp in Nico's.

Nico stared and stared, "NO!" He cried holding Percy's body close to his as sobs flew out of his mouth, "Percy I said not to leave me!" He cried and hugged the corpse close to him.

Annabeth found them hours later and ran over to them, "Percy, Nico!" She said merrily, "There you are-No this can't be happening!" She cried when she say Percy's dead body. She fell on the ground sobbing and yelling at the gods.

~Three hours later~

The two brought the dead body of the Hero of Olympus into camp. Both of them had tear streaked cheeks. The campers started to get curious and worried who the two were carrying. Percy's sword fell from its' position on top of Percy's dead body. Several campers gasped at the sword. All of them who knew Percy and saw him fight, and that was the same sword he always used. The same sword that helped defend the world twice. The same sword that would always return to it's user. The sword that would help teach the new arrivals. And it's owner was laying in a wooded stretcher with blood covering him and his eyes closed, not breathing.

Annabeth spoke with a deep ragged voice, "We need a burial shroud." He voice sounded so broken and all hope was lost. Nico was looking down but you could see the tears that were escaping his eyes.

One of the campers ran up, "What do you mean Annabeth?" Conner Troll asked the daughter of Athena.

"Please don't make me say it." She cried.

Conner looked at the other campers with a dreadful look on his face,"Prepare a burial shroud fit for a hero and friend." He said with a sad look in his eyes and a seriuos expression on his face telling the camp what had happened. There was a collective gasp and then silence that was broken by Jason running out with Chiron.

"What is the meaning of this?" The centaur asked. He was directed to the body of Percy Jackson-no- Perseus Di Angelo-Jackson. He lowered his head and stepped back and looked around at his camp. Everyone's head was hung low and crying could be heard from those who knew him the best. Piper was on the ground along with Hazel. The two were hugging each other and crying. Frank had his hand covering his face and sobs were coming out of him. Jason was standing with his head held low as he grieved.

"Well?" Chiron questioned, "What are you waiting for?" No one dare say a word as the shroud was built. The symbols of Poseidon were painted on a banner that was to be burned with Percy's body. A mass of wood was gathered to be burnt with the hero's body. Nico left, unable to take the pain of having to watch. He ran to his cabin and locked the door behind him, trying to gather the strength to go to the Underworld.

It was just supposed to be a simple mission, what had gone wrong?

* * *

 **Well here you go. I want some reviews whether they are negative or not! Bye! (Sorry for all of the grammar mistakes.)**


End file.
